Holo's New Ending
by Ace-powers xox
Summary: After the Rebellion at the last town this a continuation from that I hope you enjoy because this my first story.


After there escape at the last town they where in they are now in a forest and she feels that she was a little closer to her homeland and that kind of frighten her and she known that she want be able to spend more time with Lawrence and she did not know this but she was in love with her partner and when her mating season come she thought would Lawrence would accept her or turn her a way from being her mate so she knew that she hated to be alone and wanted to have a child with Lawrence but she was embarrassed and Again know that she would go off to watch Lawrence live his natural life with wife not her would have children with that future wife of his so she just kept it out of her thoughts.

**And later that night while Holo slept and Lawrence kept watch on Holo and in her dream she was at her homeland and there was three wolves and Lawrence she stood in the middle and Lawrence smiled and waved like a good-bye and then turned to dust and bones instantly and the wolves to her left howled and also turned to dust and Holo shocked at the site and she felled to her knees and wept and yelled for Lawrence and just to see him again and then she saw him and he waved for her to come and she shot up and ran to him and when she tried to hug him he goes in a vapor of smoke and reappear to her again behind her she turned with tears in her eyes and she tried to say something but she couldn't speak but then Lawrence spoke he said" Holo why do you cry " she was able to howl a wolf cry of pain and then Lawrence touch her and when she look at him he had gray-haired pointed ears and a gray tail like Holo but looking at him in the eyes she saw that he eyes was like stone only able to blink she had tried scream his name but nothing came out and then the scene change to her she was in a house that what she thought it was but it was a store she had guess and then she saw Lawrence and ran to him but she ran right thorough him and then she turned to find another of her in his arms next to a fire while cradling a little child in her other her self arms and then she was in front of Lawrence grave and then she woke up in a inn with Lawrence drawing another store drawing for himself but as she woke up she was yelling his name really loud and that startle him as he ran over to check on her and then Holo grabbed him around the neck and kissed him and hugged him tight and Lawrence asked "Holo what had happen and tell me why did you kiss me and are you are okay" Holo was blushing really bad and her was red like a tomato and then she grabbed Lawrence again and kissed him and this kiss made him even more worry and finally she said " Mmm ... Lawrence I was having a nightmare about you and me it… was that "just as she stopped Lawrence kissed Holo whom surprise her with that kissed and Lawrence asked "Holo just tell me are you okay with that nightmare because I'm here and we are safe now" she wanted to slapped him but she couldn't she felt safe and warmed by that kissed and then Holo said "Can you come in the bed with me Lawrence and I tell you everything in the morning please will come to bed" and so put up his drawings and blew out the candles and climbed with Holo and then to find out that Holo was naked and he was bare just from the top and then Holo whispers "Lawrence I telling you this now I'm coming into a females wolf mating season and I was wondering would you be my mate goodnight Lawrence and I tell you more in the morning "**

* * *

**And that morning like promise Holo told Lawrence about her nightmare and her mating season and Lawrence was a little shocking about her mating season topic and when she gets fully into it one night they may mate with each other or only thing Lawrence has to say is no and that was another topic Holo kept secret about being a lone and go another mating season a lone and 5 days passed and Holo was like she said was wanting to mate with Lawrence and almost did it when Holo drugged his wine and as the mating season was winding down Lawrence found a old contact in town he used to do business with and no was making profits and was starting to go through a new change and Lawrence was going to that town to do business and when he got there he ask the innkeeper that many people was leaving and coming back later to make some profit and there is abounded tavern that he can buy so he went the mayor and bought it and then a traveling priest came to the town and knock on the store's door and Lawrence answered and the ask can he take refuge here and Lawrence said yes and 2days had pass and then Lawrence decide to take Holo on date they were going on a picnic and while there Lawrence asked Holo to marry him which she knew if she said no she forever be a lone so yes is the answer and then they ask the priest to marry them and he when found out that Holo was a goddesses he ask her to removed that title or want wed the two so Holo said yes and the two married and then to make them a joined marriage (here the perverted part if under the age stop reading this story now)(And I mean it) Lawrence pick Holo up and carry her to their bed he and Holo start removed their clothes and the two embraced and they collapse on the bed and start to find the pleasure on each other bodies and Lawrence start sucking on Holo breast making her feel pleasure and Holo start sucking ( I am not gay so) on Lawrence 10 in. dick and then slowly Lawrence moved his dick to Holo pussy and this Holo first time and ( I can't believes yes Holo first time with Lawrence and so back to the story) she was scared but Lawrence assured her it would be alright and he slowly start putting his 10 in. dick inside of her and Holo scared start saying no-no Mmm Lawrence can we not this a little later would be fine because this my first time and I'm scared I might die from this pleasure Lawrence please stop because… ah ah ah aha words from Holo and so they started rocking back and forth and poor Holo was feeling pleasure and pain she was telling Lawrence that he was rapping her she felt his dick inside of her womb and she was crying for him to stopped but she was reaching her climax and so was Lawrence and when Holo said she was coming and Lawrence said the same thing and just when Holo came she was trying to tell Lawrence not to come inside of her but fill with pleasure she only moans and then Lawrence came and Holo felt so hot inside and felt that her womb was filled with his sperm and it feels it would burst from his cum and then he started again as she at screaming for him to stop she feels that if comes again inside of her womb would burst and she felt that Lawrence was coming again she was scared she might die of pleasure and she tried to push Lawrence off of her but she felt weak and just as Lawrence was coming Holo start crying and when he came Holo passed out while Lawrence was just getting started he flipped Holo on her stomach he start putting his penis in Holo asshole she quickly woke up feeling pain screamed for him to stop and he came in her asshole he and Holo passed out with dick still inside of her and later on the next morning Holo was scared to face her husband and she found a place and hide there for a while ( hint: inside of her apple trunk) Lawrence was looking for her to tell her he was sorry (I feel pity for the man his thinks he is a sex-addict) and when went to the storage room he heard chewing and followed the noise to her apple trunk when he open the trunk Holo screamed she thought he was going to take her back to bed a rape her but he said he was sorry and never meant to hurt her and promise to mate with her in her mating season and to be more gentle next time.**

**P.S**

* * *

**See you next time in two weeks**

**Holo tells Lawrence that she is pregnant**


End file.
